Baldur's Gate Short Stories
by Fandraxx
Summary: A collection of short story's involving Baldur's Gate Characters. Updated randomly with no schedule. Minor Spoilers.
1. Adoy's Belt

The party had just returned from Adoy's enclave and were resting just outside of Nashkel. Neera sat in her tent, searching frantically for the belt Adoy had given her.

"Great, all I get is the belt, THEN I lose it." Neera shouted, letting out a long sigh.

Neera heard her tent flap open as her belt landed next to her. The greenish brown paint had been replaced with her customary red and light pink.

"You said it was in the wrong color, so I painted it for you." Arvex, the elven assassin explained.

"You… painted it for me? That's so awesome of you, ha ha, I mean… uh thanks." Neera nervously replied.

"It's kinda cute when you try to act angry." Arvex stated, chuckling slightly.

Neera quickly stood up, crossing her arms. "I am not pretending! I'm mad that you're mad at me!" Neera shouted.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Arvex asked, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"Well, I wasn't exactly nice before… and I didn't even say sorry." Neera answered.

"Look, Neera if I was mad at you I wouldn't have even bothered." Arvex started, "I deal with enough rude people as it is."

"Then can we like… hug it out?" Neera asked, smiling.

"I-I don't think that's a-" Arvex was cut off when Neera hugged him. His body tensed up as he pleaded with Neera.

"Neera… please… stop." Arvex begged. Neera looked up at him, and quickly let go.

"S-sorry! I forgot you're not too keen on the whole women thing." Neera told with a concerned look on her face.

"It's alright, that's nowhere near as bad as what Imoen would do to me; she loved "joking" with me about it." Arvex assured with a warm smile.

Suddenly, Minsc with Boo in his hands ran into the tent.

"More men in red try to take boo from Minsc; come, let us give them the boot of goodness." Minsc yelled, exiting the tent.

"I guess we've got some wizardry remorse to deal with, I'll see you outside." Arvex said as he slipped into the shadows.

Neera quickly grabbed her sling and slipped on her belt as she thought to himself.

"He never changes; he makes for a tough companion. I wonder if I'll be his exception to that fear of his…"


	2. Jaheira's Conviction

Arvex flopped down on the bed of his master bedroom in the de'arnise keep. He managed to convince Nalia to make him lord of land, even though he wasn't a fighter. He heard three knocks on his door as he sat up in bed.

"Come on in." Arvex shouted as the door opened slowly. Jaheira stepped into the room, she had removed her earrings and her hair was slightly ruffled.

"Sorry to bother you, I was simply wondering if you had the time to talk." Jaheira asked.

"Of course, please sit down." Arvex answered, motioning her to the couch with a small table next to it.

They both sat down as Arvex noticed a pained, worried look on her face.

"Arvex is… is it bad that I regret not resurrecting Khalid back in Irenicus's prison?" Jaheira questioned, staring at the ground.

"No, no, of course not. You loved him; the situation of it all may finally be catching up with you." Arvex replied.

"Perhaps you are right but… I feel horrible, I left him in there, desecrated and disrespected." Jaheira mumbled, staring at Arvex.

"Khalid wouldn't want you to worry yourself over it. He loved you as much as you loved him." Arvex explained.

"I know but… oh by Silvanus, this is pointless, isn't it?' Jaheira asked.

"Not at all, it always good to talk about things. I'm glad you came to talk to me, I was going to approach you soon anyway." Arvex stated.

"Wait, you were going to talk to me about what?" Jaheira inquired.

"I was going to ask about what had you down. You had lost that sense of leadership and authority around us young ones, of course you're not that much older than us." Arvex explained, smirking.

"Please you're too kind." Jaheira started, standing up "Thank you Arvex, it means a lot."

"Anytime Jaheira, it getting late, I guess we should all be in bed at this point." Arvex replied as he stood up and yawned.

"Yes, rest well." Jaheira said as she left the room. She let out a long sigh as she once again stared at the floor.

"I really hope the harpers are wrong about him…"


	3. Strength Is Not Only Will, But Power

BG2, Characters, Charname [Arvex], Minsc, Boo, Dorn Il-Khan, Edwin, Jaheira.

Warning: Language, Blood, Boo's Blinding greatness.

"You know… Boo likes the forest." Minsc explained; looking around him.

"Haven't heard you say that in awhile." Arvex responded.

"I for one hadn't missed it" Dorn bellowed with annoyed tone.

"Squeak!" Boo chimed in.

"Boo does not appreciate your tone, Dorn." Minsc translated for the party.

"Will these apes ever quit their whimpering?" Edwin's nasally voice breathed.

"Tis not your place to interfere shut it wizard." Jaheira reprimanded.

"Oh boy… Here we go." Arvex muttered.

"Here goes what elf?" Dorn growled as he turned towards Arvex.

"Don't act goddamn stupid Dorn. You know where this is going." Arvex retaliated.

"Do I now princess? Why don't you inform me?" Dorn mocked.

"Squeak!" Boo shouted again.

"Boo thinks this isn't going where Arvex expected it too" Minsc once again translated.

"Boys, how about you both calm down?" Jaheira attempted to reason.

"Quiet tree-hugger! Now, Arvex, was a threat?" Dorn questioned.

"You're damn right it was a threat! I'm tired of you being a defensive ass about every little detail." Arvex responded; walking forward slightly.

"Well what makes me any more tolerable than say…" Dorn looked around at the other members of the party. "Edwin."

"Edwin's tolerable, mainly because he knows how to let a conversation drop after some prodding. But you oh hoho you never stop you just go parading around as a dark, brooding oaf." Arvex ended his rant after jabbing his finger in Dorn's face multiple times.

"Your sentiment is flattering." Edwin acknowledged as he crossed his arms.

"Am I now?" Dorn stated as he drew Rancor. "Prove it."

"Really? Here? Now?" Arvex moaned sarcastically.

"Yeah, here cupcake! Was I unclear before?" Dorn insisted.

"What's the point of this?" Jaheira and Arvex asked at essentially the same time.

"You win then you've proved me wrong and I drop the conversation. I win and I get some dirt on you." Dorn explained.

"Fine… If that's what you want." Arvex responded as he drew his blades; holding them downwards.

"Minsc has lost track of the conversation. He will ask Boo for a recap later." Minsc blurted out.

"Any mere person can tell the outcome of this fight. The thief's speed and agility will be nothing compared to the Orcs strength. The fight is over as soon as the elf gets pinned down." Edwin diagnosed while rubbing his chin.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that red wizard." Jaheira optimistically breathed.

Arvex and Dorn continued to stare each other down as their grips tightened on their weapons. Dorn dashed forward and slashed towards his chest which Arvex quickly ducked under the slash. He retaliated by slashing upwards from the ground and he quickly rolled between Dorn's legs afterwards. Both remained unscathed after the encounter. That was until three one of his hidden knives that grazed Dorn's cheek and barely drew blood.

"Sorry, never said I was gonna play fair." Arvex cooed.

Dorn fired a life absorbing shot of energy towards Arvex; which he quickly flipped over. Arvex quickly tried to poison his right hand weapon but received a slash across the chest. Although, unbeknownst to Dorn this was part of Arvex's plan. After the huge hit, Arvex shot up and grabbed Dorn's wrist and slashed him across the stomach. Arvex proceeded to stab Dorn in the shoulder and kick him to the ground. Dorn; clearly stunned, laid on the ground only to be quickly picked up by Arvex by the collar of his armor.

"I think that's it" Arvex proclaimed.

"That was well played, elf" Dorn admitted before letting his head fall back.

Jaheira quickly stood up to heal the orc and help him back to his feet. Although the two clashed on numerous occasions when the time arose they were able to put it aside.

"Can we stop this and return to town now?" Minsc asked with Boo squeaking after him.

"I agree with the ranger. It gives me a migraine headache just thinking down to your level." Edwin moaned.

The party left the woods to return to the inn with some people clearly needing more rest than others after the ordeal.


End file.
